This invention relates to visually stimulating, efficient and highly economical displays and decorations that employ detachable hook fastening, to novel materials useful for these and other purposes, and to methods of their manufacture.
Typical in-store marketing of products involves displaying the products in so-called “point of purchase” displays. These attract and focus attention of the customers, using stimulating graphic designs and colors in connection with presenting merchandise for easy access.
Typically the displays are custom-designed to display products of a given size and shape, which is more expensive than would be the case if the displays were capable of many uses.
There have been prior proposals to employ detachable hook fastenings in point of purchase displays as well as in other displays and decorations, but these have not gone into wide use because of various economic and functional limitations of the proposals.
There has been need for visually stimulating and attention-focusing displays and decorations, based on detachable fastening, which are versatile, effective, and low cost. Likewise there has been need for improved materials for fastening products and their methods of manufacture.